


Act 2 - Picking up the pieces

by VNVdarkangel



Series: The achromatic case [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Crime Fighting, F/F, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Six people, six stories, three beds.
Relationships: Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: The achromatic case [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607551
Comments: 61
Kudos: 35





	1. Three beds

The light was low in the room. Slow, rhythmic, soft beeps spoke of the occupant’s sleep. A clear medical bag hung from a stand, drip-feeding the body with nutrients at a steady pace. In the hours that had passed since the incident, she hadn’t left the room, patiently waiting for the bed’s occupant to open her eyes or to give any indication that she was waking up. The doctors came in every now and then to change the bag or to talk to her. She barely registered it, her eyes fixed on the restful face on the pillow of the person she had almost lost.

Fear had given way to anger and had distilled into determination. She had to do this. It was not only a question of not being a burden, something she was all too aware of, it was a matter of getting herself together, maybe not the way she’d been, but hopefully, under the right tutelage, into something better.

Her hand rested on the other’s, hoping that her presence and feelings would translate and reach her partner. She had something important to say, and the longer it took for her to say it, the more she was worried that her determination would waver.

* * *

Only the soft illumination of displays and monitors lit up the room in the medical ward. It had been a few hours since the operation and the target of the medical teams’ efforts was lying still, in the hospital bed, a small smile still lingering. Various tubes went into the patient’s arms carrying nutrients, infection blockers and regenerative fluids to speed recovery.

A short woman was pacing up and down the room, throwing glances at the sleeping form to search for any signs of her waking up. Her emotions being all confused and torn, she had a hard time to make sense of all the events.

She’d spoken to the doctors, who kept telling her that she should be thankful. Had the patient not acted… she would not be the one lying here. She would have been dead, either killed directly or bled out in the abandoned subway. She had been lucky, a selfless sacrifice in her line of work was unusual to say the least.

She needed to talk to her, to ask why. She needed to understand.

* * *

She was falling, arms scrambling for something to grab hold of. Suddenly she hit the ground, hard… and awoke with a jolt of pain.

The pain, almost condemning her back to unconsciousness, alerted her senses, making all of them instantly wake up. She opened her eyes.

And immediately shut them again, the bright light hurting her. She waited for a few seconds as they slowly adapted to the light, then opened them again.

She saw a hospital room, herself lying in a bed, a small painful tug reminding her that she had IV in her arm, she looked up and saw an assortment of bags with liquid feeding into it.

Her eyes scanned the room until she came upon something she had not expected. Next to her bed, a small person, a woman, sat in a black suit and slept. Thin, black rim, glasses sat on a small nose with light brownish or blonde, cut shoulder length, hair. She was amazingly cute.

_Wow, she’s cute! I wonder who she is…_

The rhythmic beating of the heart-monitor got faster.


	2. Relearning to fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi wakes up

Consciousness came slowly.

As if waking from a long sleep, she opened her eyes, thankful that the lights were turned down. A steady rhythm of beeps told her that she was in the medical section, probably in a bed and hooked up to health monitors. Most importantly it told her that she was still alive.

Her eyes, now open and adjusted to the dim light, search around the room. Movement was still difficult. She could turn her head ever so slightly, but the motion left her feeling queasy. As more and more sensations made themselves known, she felt that one of her hands was warmer than the other. Slowly, gently raising her head, being careful to avoid the raucousness, she managed to see a head of light beige hair with one arm extended, its’ hand meeting hers.

She was uncertain if she was asleep so instead of calling attention to herself, she looked at the person she’d given and would give everything for.

 _Little bird, how can I help you fly again?_ , she thought.

Suddenly, the head stirred, as if its’ owner had noticed that she’d woken up.

The head turned, tired saffron eyes gazing into gold.

“Umi…”, the voice was close to breaking, “Umi… I was so…”

“Hush… It’s over. I’m fine now.”

“But you…”

“It’s ok Kotori. I got sloppy and paid for it. But most importantly, I’m here with you. I came home.”

This statement was enough for Kotori to smile and shed tears of joy.

“You did. When the feed went crazy, I was afraid I’d never see you again.”

 _It could have been_ , Umi thought, _but I don’t need her to think like that_.

Something changed in the way Kotori looked at her.

“Umi?”

“Yes, dearest?”

“I... I want you to train me… to… be like you.”

Daze, notwithstanding, Umi understood perfectly was Kotori was suggesting. Nonetheless, she was hesitant.

“Kotori…”, she paused, “do you understand what you are asking? My skills and abilities took a lifetime to achieve and I’m not a master.”

The other woman nodded vigorously.

“I want to. I need to. I want to be out there, with you.”, Kotori took a deep breath, “I don’t want to be afraid anymore. And… I know this is selfish… I want to be by your side.”

“Kotori, I…”, Umi started to expostulate.

“I already put through the paperwork.”, Umi looked shocked, “I’ll be starting basic training with you as my instructor when you are discharged and cleared.”

Kotori stood up and bowed, not releasing Umi’s hand.

“I’m sorry I did all this without asking first. Please take care of me.”

There was a long silence in which Kotori didn’t dare to look up.

“I’ll make you fly again.”, the soft voice of Umi said.


	3. Pulling the trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki wakes up.

As she wrested herself from unconsciousness and gingerly opened her eyes, she became cognizant of something unusual. Her awareness had already told her that she was lying in a bed in the medical ward at the MWPSB, but the one thing she did not expect was that she wasn’t alone.

A black clump of hair lay on the bed, face turned away from her with the rest of the bod sitting in some contorted way on a chair next to the bed. The biggest surprise was the person’s left hand that had borrowed itself under hers. It felt warm.

She tried to speak, only managing to make a hoarse hiss, she looked around. There was a glass of, what she presumed to be water, next to the bed, reachable. But that would mean breaking the contact. For some reason, she didn’t want to do that. She turned slightly, reaching with her right arm, being careful not to rouse the other person, and finally managed to get the glass and took a few sips. It tasted metallic and when she lowered it she saw small clouds of blood slowly misting in the water.

She tried again to speak.

“Yazawa?”

The head stirred, groaned and slowly raised itself from the bed, two ruby eyes sleepily looking at her.

“You’re awake… how are you feeling?”, Yazawa sleepily asked, concerning lacing her voice.

“I’m… ok I guess.”, Maki hesitantly replied.

 _What’s going on? Why is she being concerned? Those eyes… and her hand… ,_ Maki’s jumbled thoughts assembled themselves.

Nico became suddenly aware of her hand position and carefully withdrew it. She moved her gaze from Maki to stare straight ahead.

“Why did you do it?”, she asked softly.

_So this is it._

“What?”

“You heard me. Why did you save me? I’m just an enforcer, a hunting dog, a nothing. I delight in the performance. I chastise and criticize you whenever I can. Ever since we were assigned here, I’ve been mean to you.”, she took a deep breath.

“So why save me?”, Nico asked again, this time training her eyes at the violet orbs of Maki’s.

From somewhere in Maki’s mind the thought _Make then really angry, then they open up_ came. She didn’t really have anything to loose.

“I had to.”

“Why?”

“To atone.”

“Do you have a death wish?”, Nico was beginning to lose patience.

“No. If I die, then I die. Doesn’t matter to me then. I could save you, so I did.”

Nico brooded on this for a moment.

“No.”

“No, what?”, Maki asked, indignant.

“It can’t be that simple.”

Maki thought for a moment, search for what she could do to rile Nico up. She was pretty certain that she wouldn’t do anything to her here.

“Why don’t you just admit it that you’re thankful to me saving your small behind?”

Nico’s expression transformed going from caring to shocked to furious.

_Got her._

“Now you’ve done it. I will kick you hard you’ll pray for your mommy to get you. I came here to understand you, to maybe, God forbid, to mend our relationship. Hell, I even thought you needed help, but ohh no. The high and mighty Maki doesn’t need anything as long as she can flaunt her _special_ relationship with the chief. You know what, I’m going to find out what it is, and when you are healed I’m going to fight you. And you will be sorry.”, Nico got up and stormed towards the door.

“And here I thought you were interested in me.”, Maki threw after her.

“I AM!”, Nico shouted and upon realizing it, blushed massively and stormed out of the room, almost ripping the door from its’ hinges, leaving a stunned Maki agape in the bed.

 _She… is?,_ her confused thoughts repeated.


	4. A face to the voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo wakes up.

Her neck felt stiff, she’d probably fallen asleep sitting again. She opened her eyes and, for a few moments, felt disoriented. Then she remembered.

“Hello.”, said a friendly voice to her left. She recognized it too.

Rubbing her eyes, she turned towards it and saw a bandaged Rin Hoshizora sitting half-upright in her hospital bed.

“I’m Rin Hoshizora.”, Rin made a small bow with her head, “May I ask who you are?”, Rin inquired.

Hanayo Koizumi felt panic beginning to grip her… she’d thought she could handle it, she had to. She’d come here to apologize for not being able to warn Rin of the danger. She’d been responsible for that Rin had gotten injured and was in the medical ward. She had come here and waited to ask for forgiveness. But now she could barely speak.

“I… I… I am… I…”, she stammered.

The few syllables that Rin could hear… the voice sounded… familiar. Like something she’d heard not to long ago. Something that she thought was beautiful. She took a chance.

“Kayo... chin?”, she timidly asked.

Hanayo nodded.

The both looked at each other. To scared to break the comfortable silence they had.

Suddenly, Hanayo stood up, bowing low.

“I’m so sorry!”, she almost shouted.

Rin looked on in disbelief.

“What?”

“I’m so sorry!”, Hanayo repeated.

“For what? Did you do something wrong?”

“I... wasn’t able to warn you. And you got hurt. You could have gotten killed. I’m… I... I’m sorry. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me...”

Rin’s brain worked overtime, trying to find a good answer.

“There is nothing to forgive. I got sloppy. You have no fault. Please look at me.”, Rin appealed.

Hanayo raised her head slowly, facing Rin.

“I have no right to ask this, and I don’t want you to feel obligated, but could you stay a while and visit me while I’m here. I..”, she blushed, “would like to get to know you. And...”

Should she say it? The words were out before she could stop herself:

“And you’re so cute and your voice is so pretty that I don’t want to be without them.”

She looked down, ashamed at her selfish request.

“Ok. I’ll visit. But please don’t say that all the time... It’s embarrassing.”, Hanayo said hesitantly.

She looked at Rin, who paired her orange hair with a wild red blush, fumbling with her index fingers.

“Thank you.”, Rin responded, smiling her biggest smile, “Now… “


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting called to the chief is never good.

Being called up to the chief was never good. They had all known it when the summons came.

It had gone just as good or bad as could be expected, they had to deal with a very upset chief Kasei who commented on that in one operation almost their entire enforcer team had been a) let loose without an accompanying inspector and b) taken out so that three out of four were hospitalized with a varying degree of injuries.

The chief had not been overtly angry or abusive, she never had been as far as they knew, but she'd made a couple of poignant questions as to how the would proceed. Eli and Nozomi had shielded Kousaka as well as they could, but the orange-haired woman had stepped forward and said she would accept anything in order to keep the unit together.

She had been reprimanded.

In fact, they all had.

The opening of the office doors had signalled their dismissal and as they filtered out, a seething Nico Yazawa had sprinted past them and entered the chief's office just before the doors closed again. They had heard nothing from the outside. Sound shielded, naturally.

"Wow, that was bad.", Eli said as they started to walk toward the elevators.

"But we're all still here.", Honoka had recovered from the ordeal quite quickly, "and we didn't get disbanded or discharged. So, I say we're ok."

"Any idea what Nico wanted?", Nozomi asked.

"Got to be pretty serious by that expression she had, this she'll hurt the chief?", Eli wondered.

"Nah. She's smart.", Honoka said, "It's probably about Maki though."

"Oh? What do...", Nozomi began, but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Hey, Inspector Ayase, fancy meeting you all here.", said Akane Tsunemori of Division 1, walking up to them.

"Hi, Tsunemori. Well, I take it you heard?", Eli replied.

"Hard not to. Honestly, I'm relieved no one on the team was killed."

"Quick thinking by Nishikino, without her Yazawa would be resting with her father now."

"That bad?"

"Automated trap, measured facial height."

"Nasty. That someone would even build that. Any leads?"

"None. We're reacting not acting. But we might have something. Koizumi said she might have an idea."

"Best of luck to you then, I need to get to the chief."

"Might be best not to rush.", Nozomi interjected.

"Oh?", Tsunemori looked at her quizzingly.

"Yazawa just ran in."

"Ohh..."

"Yeah, I might have one enforcer less in a few minutes.", said Eli, "Not that I really have any now..."

* * *

“Miss Yazawa. I should make you aware that you have no meeting scheduled with me and that right now you are being tracked and targeted by equipment in this room and that should you attempt any form harm to myself or anyone else you will be killed on the spot.”, the Chief said calmly.

“Do you understand?”, she rested her chin on her interlaced hands.

Nico looked around, regaining some of her composure. She had no reason to think the chief was lying. She was, after all, just a criminal.

“I understand.”, came the clipped reply.

“Good. I have five minutes until my next meeting, you may use those to your discretion.”

Nico thought quickly, what was it that she wanted?

“I want… ehh… I would like to request the details of your deal with Maki Nishikino.”

“And what makes you think I will give that sort of information to you without reason?”

“I… I need to understand why she did what she did.”

“I see. Survivor’s guilt. Is that all you have?”

“No I… “, she hesitated, replaying her thoughts, “I believe that by knowing more about her, about why she’s here, it would help me to work with her more efficiently.”

_Efficiency, they love that._

“Denied.”

“Huh? But…”

“Don’t try to catch me with buzzwords Yazawa. Tell me why I should give you this information.”

Nico thought hard.

“2 minutes.”

“Ehh… I… “, Nico stammered.

“1 minute!”

“I want to make right by her, but I’ve been such an ass that I don’t think she’ll talk to me about herself or anything. I want to know her and I don’t know any other way than this. Please.”

Chief Kasei looked at Nico. It was a cold, hard look that left Nico afraid of what she will have to pay for this favour if she got it.

Almost in a nonchalant, absentminded fashion, the chief typed on her tablet.

“Please destroy the file when you are finished with it. I will know if you don’t.”

The doors opened and Akane Tsunemori walked in, leaving a stunned Nico to slowly back out of the office space.


	6. Aftermath part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every actions is met by a reaction, sometimes more forceful than the initial action.

Eli was pacing.

“You know what happened?”

“I am aware, yes.”

“What did I do wrong?”

“You know full well, that even though I have access, I am a therapist. It is up to you to determine if your actions were right or wrong, not me. I’m here to help you after you have decided.”

“I let my guard down and people got hurt.”

“Were you there with them when it happened?”

“No.”

“Were you close?”

“No.”

“Did you know what would happen.”

“Of course not.”

“Then how does it make it your fault?”, the hologram of the therapist crooked its’ head.

 _Strange_ , Eli thought, _only she does that… but… no._

“I wasn’t there.”

“From your report I understand that you were off duty when the alert came, and you and Inspector Toujo went to the scene as quickly as you could?”

“Yes, but…”

“And you were in the opposite part of town and the highway system was having a fault?”

“Yes, you don’t…”

“Miss. Understand this: you didn’t do anything wrong; you were the victim of circumstance.”

Eli stopped pacing.

“Doesn’t make it feel better.”

“It shouldn’t. You had bad luck, but next time you will be better prepared mentally for it.”

The hologram was silent for a bit.

“Outside of work, do you have any friends, a partner, lover or the like?”

“That’s a very personal question.”, she protested, dusting lightly red.

“It is. But an important one.”

“Well… I don’t.”

“Get some. Maybe interact socially with a colleague to start with.”

“Would that help?”

“Sharing is always a way to better mental balance. It does work best though if you engage with someone who shares some of your experiences, or at least can understand them, or if the person provides an emotional or sexual outlet. Consensual of course.”

Eli thought for a second. Who could that be? Was there even one? As she thought, those emerald eyes came back to her mind.

“There… is one. But I don’t know if she’d be interested.”

“Oh?”

“A colleague. I see her eyes when I sleep.”

“Just her eyes?”

“Gods no. Face, body, everything. Always looking at me.”

“Is this person infatuated with you?”

“I have no idea.”

“Are you?”

“Hmm… well... she has qualities that I maybe could lose myself in.”

“Good. Start up a conversation with her and see where it takes you.”

“Just like that?”

“Yes. You’d be amazed at how open people can be. You just told me, and you don’t know who I am.”

“True. Confidentiality, anonymity and all that.”

“And I’m also afraid that our time is up for today.”

“Already?”

“You will be fine Miss Ayase. It will work out.”

“Fine, I’ll try.”

She exited the therapy room. The construct flickered, then disappeared completely revealing a couch, a chair and a bed. The room was spartan to a fault. The hologram fiddled with its belt and vanished leavening Nozomi Toujo in its’ place.

 _I’m sorry I tricked you Eli, but it is for your own good_.

* * *

_“Your parents … thrown in isolation … forget that you ever existed …. a purpose … possibility to use your intellect … not to throw your life away …. don’t ask me what happens if you don’t accept… I have no choice but to agree”_

Then she’d watched Maki deep in tears, holding on to a piano like she was reunited with a long-lost friend.

Nico had viewed the video of the conversation and Maki’s subsequent breakdown over and over. The chief had also sent over Maki’s complete file detailing her background.

She understood now. Maki had never had anything. No choices, no one to call friend, no parents that cared. She’d been a trophy, taken out and dusted off when impressions needed to be made. Presented and paraded like a piece of meat in front of hungry carnal eyes, to simply accept what happened to her since it was _proper_.

After reading the file, Nico also understood why the scene with the piano had played out. Maki’s only companion had been taken away, her only outlet. And she had broken.

She’d been bounced back and forth between departments, never staying anyplace long enough to make connections. Now she’d been permanently posted and was trying to integrate into a way or working that she’d never been experienced before, with interpersonal connections and the need to work as a unit of many, not as a unit of one.

“Holy shit”, she said to the video as she looped the conversation for the nth time. Nico didn’t even want to imagine what the chief would have done had Maki declined. Given her own behaviour, she’d understand if Maki hated her, hell even wanted to kill her. She’d been mean, unthankful and despised her for something she had no control over. Maki had been caught in a cage slowly filling up with water, the only opening would put a shackle on her for the rest of her life, free to live in a cage that could be locked tight and forgotten any moment.

Nico got up from her terminal chair and flopped onto her bed. She was tired, all this emotional baggage she’d been privy to watch was weighing on her. She needed a distraction. She stood up again and hooked herself into the virtual space and went looking for the one thing that could calm her riled up emotions.

The large hall was empty, say for a few other avatars that idled.

“Hey.”, she said in open chat, “Did I miss the maestro?”

An avatar turned around, it looked like a flower leaf.

“The queen hasn’t been online for a few days. This is usually the time, so I checked in.”

“Damn, I needed to get a few tunes out. I’ll message instead, thanks.”, and she logged out.

She opened a new message:

_Hi,_

_Sorry to bother, but when are you online next time? I have a few songs I thought we might try. I think you’ll like them._

_/NiCO-Nii_

She sent it off, short and to the point. She shook her head and flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Shortly after sleep took her and she dreamt in red and violet.

In another section of the building, in another room, an indicator light on a terminal blinked.

_1 new message from registered contact._


	7. Interview - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witness comes forward

Being a receptionist at the MWPSB was a very nice job. Nothing stressful ever happened, rather basically nothing happened. It was a quiet post in a large space where sound got lost.

Hence the receptionist almost threw up his tea when a short woman with brown hair approached the desk.

“Good day. How may I help you?”

Green eyes looked calmly at him.

“I would like to talk with Inspector Kosaka please.”

He typed on his tablet, there; Inspector Honoka Kosaka, Division L. No indications of any scheduled appointments.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“I don’t”, said the woman, “I want to leave a deposition regard a crime I witnessed. It’s taken me a few days to process what happened so I’m coming forward now.”

The receptionist looked at the semantic scans, nothing unusual.

“You know, you could have given it from home or have a drone take it?”

“I’d rather speak with the inspector directly, the thought of machines in crime prevention makes me a bit uneasy, you understand.”. The woman smiled a warm smile.

“I understand, my grandmother is the same. But she manages just fine. Now, if you’ll follow my collage over there, “, he indicated a female clerk, “will show you to an interview room and I will ask the inspector to come down. She is on duty so it should not be a problem.”

“Thank you so very much, you do your parents and grandmother proud.”

“Thank you. Ohh, how silly of me. I’ll need your name.”

“Of course, I should have said, sorry. Tsubasa Kira.”

“Thank you, miss Kira.”, he said as he typed out the message to Inspector Kosaka.

Tsubasa smiled warmly and followed the clerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one to establish a new character.


	8. Aftermath part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new goals come revelations and realizations

“You’ll be discharged tomorrow. Thankfully the stun round was a milder one than the Dominators use, then you might have been out for a week”, said the nurse, checking Umi’s charts and readouts.

“That is good to hear. Thank you for the care you have given me.”

The nurse smiled.

“You know… I should keep you here, always nice with a patient who is appreciative of what we do.”

“I’m afraid I can’t stay longer than I have to. I have training to do.”

The nurse looked over at Kotori, who grinned while holding Umi’s hand.

“So I’ve understood. Best of luck then. The doctor will file the discharge after he sees you in the morning.”

“Excellent.”

The nurse left.

“Kotori, I need you to understand one thing.”

“What is that?”

“I will not treat you any different from anyone I ever trained. I will be harsh, and It might seem that I ask the impossible. But know that I love you dearly and that I am training you. I know your potential.”

Kotori nodded.

“I know. I don’t expect it to be easy.”

“Good. Because it will be worse.”, Umi lent towards Kotori, the other woman did the same and they exchanged a chaste kiss.

* * *

Hanayo looked over Rin’s medical records in her quarters. According to them she was healing as expected, perhaps a bit better due to her disposition. The nurse had noted that even though there were visiting hours, the locks that should keep casual visitors away didn’t seem to work. Maintenance would have a look at it and find nothing.

During her visits they’d been talking, or rather Rin had been talking with Hanayo listening and telling her story when Rin asked about her. They had quickly concluded that even though their backgrounds were extremely different, the did share experiences that had shaped them. Both had to deal with acceptance issues, both in themselves and by society. It had affected them differently for sure, but they had wandered down the same paths. Only Rin had never had a chance, never been given one. Hanayo had been lucky, with Chief Kasei noticing her.

If there was something that Hanayo had a problem with Rin with it was the orange-haired girl’s insistence to complement her; be it for her mind, her voice or her looks. She knew that Rin meant well and that her words were genuine, but it still felt uncomfortable for it was not how she saw herself.

However, she did see something happening with herself. She was, comfortable, in Rin’s company. She shied away when the nurses came in, but when it was just her and Rin, she was fine. Maybe next time she could… no it was not right. Not for her.

Switching to one of the monitors for the medical wing, she saw Rin was asleep, she would visit her later when she was awake. Looking at her sleep, Hanayo felt a small tug at her heart and looked at Rin differently than before repeating a word Rin kept saying: _Cute_.

* * *

As Maki awoke from her unruly sleep, she saw something that she had not expected seeing. Sitting next to her bed, reading a tablet, was Nico Yazawa.

Maki instantly froze, preparing herself for getting stabbed by Nico. She saw the pigtails move as Nico noticed her being awake.

Maki took a breath to speak, but Nico cut her off.

“Let me say this first; what I said before, I mean, before you got hurt. I meant it. With what I knew then, it was true. But now… I made the chief give me your file… I…”, Nico took a deep breath, “I’m sorry that I so recklessly invaded your privacy, but I needed to understand you. Please forgive me.”

She dropped to her knees, bowing to the floor, taking care so that Maki could see it.

The only thing Nico heard at first was a catch of Maki’s breathing.

Nico waited. She needed Maki to understand that she was aware of the breach of personal space she had committed.

“Please get up.”

Maki voice was soft. Nico slowly raised herself and when she finally looked at Maki, tears were flowing from the amethyst eyes.

“It’s ok. Thank you. For caring.”, she continued, wiping off the tears.

A silence spread across the room; Nico knew it was up to her to keep the momentum going.

“Nishikino, I…”, she began.

“Maki. Please.”

Nico nodded.

“Maki… I also wanted to thank you properly for saving my life. I know that I didn’t deserve such an act but… yeah… thank you.”

“Yazawa…”

“Nico.”

“Nico… did you… mean what you said... earlier… you know?”

Nico thought for a moment she surely didn’t mean… _that_?

“Yeah... but, I was angry. I won’t fight you when you’re out. Unless you maybe want a sparring partner?”

“I’d like that.” _I’d like that very much_ , she said silently to herself.

“Good… good… excellent.”

They were interrupted by a nurse entering the room, Nico shot her an angry look, the nurse ignored it.

“You asked for this when you woke up.” She was holding a large bowl of a liquid with some foam on it. Nico surmised it was soap water.

“Ahh right, please put it next to the bed please, I can take care of the rest.” Maki indicated where. The nurse took a roll table and put it next to the bed, put the bowl down, Nico could see some cloth, a towel and a sponge.

“You sure?”, asked the nurse.

Maki fixed her with a stare.

“Yes, thank you.”

The nurse left.

Maki looked at Nico, seemingly uncertain how to proceed. She regarded Nico for a few moments, then made a decision.

“You can stay if you want. I’ll just clean myself up a little, I’ve been stuck here.”

“Ehh.. sure.. if you don’t mind… I’d like to talk some more.”

Maki sat up, the thin robe doing a bad job of hiding the shape of her body, and turned her back towards Nico.

“Could you… look away while I do this?”

_She’s shy._

“Ehh, sure, I’ll just turn around then.”

Maki heard Nico shift positions, opened up her robe, slid it down her back and reached for the sponge.

A sharp pain made her wince and she dropped the sponge, her vision became clouded. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders. She instinctively lifted her arms to protect her face, another sharp pain making her cry out.

“I got you, it’s ok”, said a voice near her ear, “no one will hurt you.”

Maki’s head turned slowly and was met by Nico’s ruby eyes.

Maki slowly relaxed.

“Let me help.”, Nico’s voice was kind.

Maki nodded slowly. Nico walked around, picked up the sponge from the floor and washed it out.

“Where first?” she asked a massively blushing Maki, who was holding on to the robe.

“Back”, was the barely audible reply.

Nico came around and tried to gently tug down the robe.

“You have to drop the robe; I can’t do this otherwise. Don’t worry, I had to do this for my siblings when… earlier.”

“Fine… just don’t laugh ok?”, Maki demanded.

“Sure, I won’t, but why would I…”

Maki dropped the robe, exposing her back. It was riddled with scars, small, large, long, short, all over her back. Some looked years old, others fairly recent. Nico didn’t want to laugh, quite the opposite, she felt a deep regret for all the stories the scars held.

“My god… what happened to you?”, she asked as she began to gently apply the sponge.

“What didn’t… You’re not the first that I’ve shielded.”, Maki’s head looked down, “I’ve been shot, stabbed, hit, cut, but… but… you’re the first to thank me. No one else cared.”

She pulled in a breath.

“When I was in hospital, I was only told that I’d been transferred back to the lab. No one came.”

The sobs were coming hard.

“It felt like I wasn’t real to them. Not a person. Just a thing to use and discard when no longer useful.”

Nico wasn’t sure how to react, her instinct told her one thing, but what would Maki do, curl up again in fear? She chanced it.

She put the sponge down, and embraced Maki in shoulder high, careful not to press too hard.

“You’re real.”, she said, “And this is real. I thank you for my life.”

Nico unexpectedly felt a hand holding on to her arm. It squeezed lightly.

“Thank you.”

They stayed like this for a while.

“Nico…”

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t asking about the fight earlier. You know that, don’t you.”

Nico stayed silent for a moment.

“Yeah. I know”, she finally replied.

“Well… did you mean it?”

Nico thought for a moment.

“Look, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested. Honestly, I don’t know why I just said that out loud.”, she paused,” I don’t want to give you false hope or anything, but if you’ll let me; I’d like to get to know you. The real you. Not what the file says, you.”

Nico felt her arm getting squeezed just a tiny bit more.

“I’d like that.”

Nico opened her arms; Maki retracted hers and Nico picked up the sponge.

“I never read your file.”, Maki said, eyes half closed as Nico was washing her back, “Could you tell me who Nico Yazawa is?”

“My favourite subject. Well, Nico Yazawa is…”


	9. Interview - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences and beginning of interviews

Nozomi was sipping her tea in the cafeteria when she through the steam saw Eli Ayase walking into the area, looking around.

“Eli… here”, Nozomi stood up and waved catching the blonde’s attention.

“Hi, please. Sit.”

“Oh... ok”, Eli seemed to be a bit uneasy.

“Anything special you wanted, or did you just miss me?”

“Well, I… wanted to apologize for the other day… we had to cut our dinner short.”, Eli nervously fumbled with her hands.

“It’s fine. We’re both inspectors. We know that it comes with the job…”

“But we were off-duty… and… “, Eli stumbled over her own words, “I was having a good time with you... eh… I mean… dinner… yes, dinner.”

 _She’s too much!_ , Nozomi thought.

“Working with you for this short a time, I already know that you take your job very seriously, so it’s fine. Really.”

“It is?”

“Yes. Now, why don’t you join me. My tea is a bit to warm to drink so some company will make it perfect.”

Eli seemed to hesitate, not certain how to proceed. Finally, she gave in and sat down.

“So... Nozomi… we never finished our conversation yesterday… you moved around a lot when you were younger, and you serve as both an inspector and a therapist.”

Eli took a breath to continue, but Nozomi jumped ahead of her.

“You forgot that I do tarot readings, give massages and can do wonders with my hands and fingers.”, Nozomi winked.

Eli felt herself heating up and a light red dusting appeared on her cheeks.

“Ehhm.. right… maybe this wasn’t a good idea. I need to go.”, she said abruptly and stood up.

“Wait…”, but Eli had already sprinted towards the elevators.

Nozomi sighed.

“Maybe I was too blunt…”, she said to the air.

* * *

The interview room was just as she had expected, clean, efficient, and besieged with cameras and scanners. The clerk had led her here and asked to sit and wait while the inspector was on her way. She’d smiled and thanked her for the help and sat down.

She waited patiently, think about what she would say.

Suddenly a door opened and a suit with orange hair and blue eyes walked in.

“Hi. I’m Honoka Kosaka, you wanted to see me?”

“Ahh... yes. I’d like to give a deposition.”

“Why not have a drone take it?”

“I’d rather speak to a person. I remembered your name from the checkpoint.”

“Ohh, right… but that was days ago…”

“I had to seek counselling to process all that happened, don’t want to cloud up, you know.”

Kosaka sat down opposite her.

“Yeah, you’re right. Not good when that happens.”, she chuckled.

“Ohh right,”, she went on, “for the record, please state your name.”

“Tsubasa Kira”

“Thank you. Now… tell me what you came here for.”

“Well,”, she began, “it started when I head a scream somewhere in the neighbourhood. I then…”

Tsubasa told her story, of what she’d heard, the figures in robes she had seen, that there’d been three of them and how she suddenly heard a gurgling from somewhere, then loud banging and something that sounded like a fuse burning out. After that it had become completely silent. She’d been too afraid to go out of her house, but too curious for her own god, so she had wandered outside, found a body on the ground and then seen a figure in a grey cloak with a mask. It had come closer but suddenly ran away as more MWPSB drones and officers came.

Honoka nodded, occasionally asked a follow-up question and provided unclassified context to what had transpired.

“After that, I made my way to the checkpoint. I didn’t feel safe in my house anymore, so I ran and arrived to see you there. At the checkpoint. And…”, Tsubasa explained.

The memory still hurt Honoka.

_They’re all down._

“… well…”, Tsubasa straightened herself, “Inspector. I have to confess something.”

“Oh? what?”, Honoka as genuinely surprised.

“I came here with the intent to file a deposition… but, “, Tsubasa looked down, “I came here mostly because I wanted to see you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.

When I saw you at the checkpoint, you looked so in despair, so vulnerable. I just wanted to reach out and tell you that everything would be alright.”, she looked down at her fidgeting hands, “I’m sorry for dumping this on you.”

Honoka looked at the woman who, just a moment ago, had seemed so collected and calm.

“It’s ok. It is very nice of you to bother to come and check on me.”

_All that about not wanting to deposition to a drone must have been an exaggeration so she could see me._

“So, drones don’t bother you then?”, Honoka asked to confirm.

“They do, at least in situations like this I want to talk to a person.”, was the reply, eyes still downcast.

_So, truth then._

“Could I… I mean…”, Tsubasa’s voice was pleading, “at least invite you out for coffee? As thanks for not throwing me out.”. She looked up, fixating her green eyes to Honoka’s blue’s.

Something went click in Honoka, her instincts pressing her to further look into those emerald windows. Before she knew it, she had replied.

“Sure. My shift ends at six.”

Tsubasa jumped up.

“I’ll be here. See you then.”, and she left the room, leaving Honoka dazed.

 _What just happened?_ , she asked herself.

Tsubasa Kira, walked confidently towards the exit. She had her date with the inspector.


	10. Grey Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new target it selected

Three figures stood in the void, clad in flowing grey robes, masks obscuring their faces.

“I think I have found the next one.”, the first one said.

“Oh? Is it someone special?”, the third asked.

“Very special.”, the first replied producing an image and holding if for them to see.

There was silence.

Finally, the second said:

“But that is…”

“Yes.”, said the first.

“Are you sure?”, asked the second.

“I am.”

“You are aware…”, the third began.

“I am.” The first cut off the question.

The first flicked its’ wrist and the image materialized on an illusionary wall in their private space.

The image of a green-eyed woman stared back at them.

“This is how…”

The second and third listened eagerly to the plan.


	11. Hiding away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wakes up, alone.

Rin awoke from sleep and looked around the room. It was empty, as in no Kayo-chin. She’d gotten used to her being there when she woke up, no doubt having personal alerts on the health monitors that were attached to Rin.

As Rin looked around for any sign of Hanayo, a nurse entered.

“Good afternoon Miss Hoshizora.”

“Rin please.”

“Rin. You’ll discharged tomorrow, but you need to take it easy for a few days, so no workouts or field work. Otherwise the bones might not mend correctly.”

“I understand.”, Rin’s voice dripped of disappointment.

“See it from a positive light, this way you’re no longer cooked up in here. These walls can get quite boring.”

“How do you manage it?”

The nurse stopped in her tracks.

“What?”

“How do you manage it... the boring walls?”

“Oh. I’m used to it, besides, I look after the patients. Not at the walls.”

“Makes sense”, Rin said, thinking of her next question. She realised what was missing.

“Ehh.. “

“Yes?”

“I had a visitor sometimes, has she been here today?”

“The small woman in the suit? No. I haven’t seen her. But then I have no idea how she got in. She never signed in.”

Rin thought for a moment, what was going on with Kayo-chin?

“Ok. Never mind. Thanks.”, she finally said.

The nurse nodded and left.

Rin stared off into space, trying to get her thoughts into order. Why wasn’t she here? Had she scared her away? She felt there was some connection between them, did Kayo-chin feel it too? Did it scare her? A beep from her wrist com, lying on the bedside table, broke her away from her spiralling thoughts.

_Please take care of yourself_

The message had no sender ID, so she couldn’t reply.

“I will Kayo-chin.”, she said out loud, hoping that the shy girl was tied into the hospital monitors.

In her room, Hanayo Koizumi, looked at the slouching figure of Rin. She’d wanted to be there when Rin woke up, but she knew the nurse would come so she’d been too afraid to.

 _Sorry, I’ll make it up to you, I promise_. she thought to herself.

The message had been the only thing she’d been able to bring herself to send, she wanted to say more, but only in person.

 _In person_. The thought of talking with Rin made her feel odd. Like a pull she couldn’t explain. What was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've either got food poisoning, food sensitivity reaction or I'm straight up sick. One very important chapter to me personally is coming, I just hope I can finish it soon since I want you all to read it.


	12. Am I real? Am I alive?

As she lay in the bed looking up at the ceiling, her thoughts wandered to the black-haired women that had left some time ago.

_Nico…_

Nico’s tale had touched Maki deeply. She understood now why Nico had started out so hostile towards her; in Nico’s eyes, Maki’s background had been the road to a good life, that she’d tossed away to be a rebel. But now, when they both knew each other’s truths, she had repeatedly apologized, drawing parallels and connections between their lives of familiarity. Maki had also told Nico about her past, given more context to her life than any file could ever give. Maki had admitted that she wasn’t very good at working through her emotions and kept them under lock and key most of the time while Nico wore her temperament on her sleeve.

It had been nice to have someone to talk to that didn’t want anything from her, someone that only wanted to know about her but not for any kind of personal advantage.

The nurse had entered once more during Nico’s visit, to take the water basin away and to tell her that she’d be discharged tomorrow but should not exert herself and take it easy with the left shoulder, so the wounds didn’t open. She was cleared for lab work but returning to the field would be a few more days.

Maki was getting bored, she switched on the news feeds, flicking through the channels until she came to a broadcast featuring two people she’d once known.

“Today the famous doctors and philanthropists Nishikino welcomed their daughter into the world. The future of the family had been hanging in the balance since the tragic accident that lost them their first born. They made this statement following the release of the news.”, sounded the voice of the announcer, the picture shifted to the entry of the Nishikino hospital.

“It’s been a long and hard road, losing our dear Maki, but we know that if she’d be with us today she would be ready to be a big sister. We will tell our child stories of her sister, how much she loved music and how important she felt upholding the Nishikino legacy was.”, said patriarch Nishikino, holding and arm around his wife who looked down at the small baby that she was holding.

The picture changed back to the studio.

“Happy news indeed. In other news, following a wave unrest the leader of the nation of Antres has considered the Sybil system to be…”

Maki cut of the broadcast.

_They… they had… no… I’m… dead… I…_

Rage filled Maki. She knew they wanted to forget her… but this… she could never go home, should she ever become reformed… she was dead to the world. An inconvenience that would be kept away for all eternity, unable to be herself.

She wanted, no needed to hit something… and hit it again, and again, and again.

She jumped out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room, while the monitors suddenly stopped getting signals, their sensors and cables removed.

* * *

Nico was in the process of making some dinner as her wristcom beeped.

_Yazawa, please go to the training room on the 34 th floor section 3._

There was no sender ID or way to answer.

“What the hell…”, she muttered out loud.

_It is urgent. Please. Maki, I mean Miss Nishikino, is hurting herself._

“What?” Nico cried and scrambled towards the door.

* * *

She was hitting it, but it didn’t go down. It had the image of her father, but she knew that it wasn’t him. But it had to do, she hit it again, again and again, her hands beginning to turn red. She rotated quickly to kick. But the drone in her father’s images ducked away. She was still slow and the hurting in her shoulder wasn’t helping her move. She didn’t even care about her injury. This was just like always. Just the pain in her hands was real. Nothing else entered her mind, Nico was a distant thought, a part of Maki’s unconscious crying out for her, for her touch, her smell, just her words close to Maki’s ear. But the rage filled her completely, drowning it out. She was the element of fire, unforgiving.

She was gearing for another punch with her left arm when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, locking her arms to her sides.

“MAKI, DON’T!” a voice shouted.

Maki struggled, trying to dislodge her assailant, twisting and turning. The drone suddenly returned to standby mode and moved back to its’ corner, holographic turning of.

“NOOOO”, Maki cried in anguish, “LET ME GO!”

She twisted more when she was suddenly released. She spun, got her balance back and faced her attacker. Nico.

“Calm down Maki. You’ll hurt yourself if you continue.”, Nico said, in a as calm voice as she could muster.

Maki didn’t hear. With a roar she charged, swinging a punch as she closed the distance. Nico stepped easily out of the way, applying enough force to Maki to stop her from crashing into the wall. Maki turned around.

“You little…”, she shouted and charged again.

Nico was not quick enough and felt a kick connecting with her side, momentarily setting her off-balance. She quickly rolled and came up, ready to stop Maki again who now faced her.

“Maki, calm down. You have to calm down.”

“No, they killed me. I’m gone. I’m not real.”, she lunged with a centreline punch.

Nico quickly deflected the punch, upsetting Maki’s balance causing her to stagger. Maki roared and went in for another attack as she regained her stability. Instead of jumping away, Nico jumped into Maki’s chest, causing the longer woman to fall backwards onto the training mat, cushioning the fall. She pinned Maki’s arms and legs under her so she couldn’t move.

Maki screamed.

“Let me go!”

Nico tried to put as much calm as she could into her voice.

“NO! Maki… it’s me... it’s Nico… you’re safe!”

“No… nonono no I’m not.. they’ll make me disappear if I go out, if I say who I am…”

“What? What are you talking about? Maki?”

“Let.. me… go…I live… I…”, Maki made a final exertion then fell limp under Nico. The rage burned up, tears and despair took its’ place.

Nico stayed in her position, looking at the change that was taking place, gone was the rage from before, underneath her saw a woman down on her luck. Maki cried unabashed, staring straight at Nico, lips trembling, breathing heavy.

Nico eased her hold.

“Maki… tell me what happened.”, she pleaded.

“They have a daughter… and I’m dead… I’m... gone… like I was never there…”, the words came interlaced with sobs.

“Who? What?... Maki… please tell me.”

Maki suddenly saw Nico, she hadn’t been aware of who it was that had stopped her until now. She tried to reach up, to touch her but her arms wouldn’t move. She turned her head looking at them, saw Nico’s hands holding them down. Her brains started to replay the previous moments events in her head, showing her what had transpired.

“Nico? Why are you here? What happened?”, Maki’s voice was strained, confused but the tears kept falling.

Nico looked at her and explained:

“Apparently you broke out of the hospital, went here and started to beat up drones with the image of an older man.”

Nico sighed.

“I stopped you from hurting yourself and I’m asking what happened?”

Maki tried to remember when the entire interview was dumped into her conscious mind. But no rage came out, only more tears.

“I saw an interview with my father. They have a new daughter. To them I… I… I am… “, she tried to form the word.

“What Maki?”

“Dead.”, Maki’s voice was almost inaudible.

“What?”, Nico was shocked.

“Dead… Dead… Dead… I am dead!”, a wail of despair filling the room.

“What are you saying?”, Nico let go of Maki’s arms.

“My parents. I can never come home. It’s like I never existed. I’m dead. If I go out… I’m not real. I can’t be… I’m dead.”

Maki tried lifting her arm again, this time it moved with ease. Her hand came up to Nico’s cheek and touched it softly. Maki’s caught her breath.

“You’re… you’re real…”, Maki said in disbelief.

Nico nodded.

“Yes I am.”, she lowered her face so she was just above Maki’s.

“And…”, she continued, leaning closer, “this is real.”.

As their lips touched, Maki held her breath, her arms searching for something to grab hold of, something to feel. She was here and she was real. If Maki was real didn’t matter.

As Nico lifted her head, Maki pressed her down again, deepening the contact. She absorbed every sensation she could, feeling the moisture and form of Nico’s lips on hers. When Nico tried to lift her head for a second time, Maki let her, searching Nico’s face for questions she couldn’t answer.

“Maki, I…”, Nico tried to speak.

“Tell me I’m real.”, Maki interrupted her, “Tell me that I’m alive.”

“Please.”, she begged.

Nico regarded Maki. She hung on every word Nico would say. Nico suddenly felt a feeling she hadn’t felt for a quite a while. It was a mixture of heat and desire. She wanted this woman, to hear her cry her name. And she wanted her to do the same. Nico leant down once more.

“You’re real Maki.”

A kiss.

“And you are defiantly alive.”

A tongue brushed against lips. A mouth opened, asking for exchange. Hands alternatively gripped and traced paths through hair and skin. Breathing became irregular. The occasional moan escaping the connection.

_Let me show you._

A nod.

* * *

She was on fire.

As the waves of sensation spread from the epicentre to the furthest reaches of her senses there was no doubt in her mind that whatever had happened didn’t matter, this here is what mattered. The person she was right now, the person she was with right now, that was important. As she climbed to the top, her hands gripped what they could, coiling her body until she again found release, only to reverse and repeat the process again.

She was vulnerable, she knew that, but right now, right here, it didn’t matter.

* * *

Nico opened her eyes.

Her arms searched the bed for the other occupant. It was empty, cold. She could her the soft tones of a piano, almost imperceptible, from close-by.

She turned, seeing a head of red hair a few paces away, the shoulders draped with a blanket. Nico realised that Maki was trying to play her piano without waking her. She swung her legs over the edge and stood up, her legs felt slightly wobbly. She approached Maki carefully, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re awake?”

“As you can see. You can play if you want.”

“I… don’t know what.”, Maki hesitated, “Look Nico, about what…”

“Let me stop you right there.”, Nico put a finger on Maki’s lips, “Do you regret it?”

“What? Of course not. It was amazing… but… I fell I took advantage of your kindness.”

Nico thought for a moment.

“When I saw you there, I had this… feeling. _I want_ _this, I want you._ I told you that I’m interested, didn’t I? Well, it’s more than that now.”

Maki’s eyes went wide.

“Are you saying…”

“I don’t know. I know it’s a turnaround, but let’s just see how it goes, ok?”

“Ok.”, Maki nodded, smiling.

“Play me something? Like your favourite piece?”, Nico asked pointing at the piano.

“Sure”, Maki faced the keys, closed her eyes and started to play.

Maki’s room filled with the sound of the piano, from a low chord to a rainfall of notes, dancing through the movements and the coda until It changed dynamics once again.

Nico sat transfixed looking at Maki play,

Gone was the stoic, distant woman. Here was a person, a virtuoso, pinning all her emotions on every note of the piece she was playing. It spoke of loss, it spoke of searching, it spoke of things found. It spoke, more than anything about fantasy and dreams.

Nico hardly noticed when Maki finished.

“Nico?”

The voice brought Nico back to reality.

“That was…amazing.”, Nico said, still stunned.

Maki blushed.

“Th… Thanks. It helps me think, like rainfall.”

They sat there for a moment, until Maki’s stomach growled.

“Hungry?”

“Yes, hospital food is boring.”

“Would you… I mean…”, Nico was looking anywhere than at the blanket draped Maki, “like to… have dinner with me? I’m a good cook.”, she smiled shyly.

Maki smiled.

“Sure.”

Hurriedly collecting their clothes, they dressed and left the room, a message on the terminal still left unread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describing classic music without giving in to the temptation to list composers and specific movements is very difficult I find. Every piece of music is real, so do you care to guess what piece this is? ;)
> 
> Also, I'm no longer sick. Must have been something I ate for after 2 days I was almost completely back on my feet and on the third day I was just fatigued since I hadn't eaten anything for two days, to be expected.


	13. To remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi tries to remember what she saw

Umi stared at the ceiling of her hospital room. Sha had insisted that Kotori go back to her quarters to get some rest for tomorrow would be gruelling for her, so she needed her rest, so Umi was alone, trying to piece together what had happened just as she had lost consciousness. There had been something, but what? She tried to remember, the image fading away just as she got close to answering her own question.

She’d have to ask Nishikino or Koizumi tomorrow. There had to be a way.


	14. An evening for an off-duty inspector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa and Honoka spend some time together, unaware they are being observed. There is a very important questions that needs to be answered.

Tsubasa Kira waited outside the MWPSB building, the time was close to six in the evening. Absorbed, looking at the evening sky, she almost didn’t hear the person approaching her.

“Good evening Miss Kira. Have you waited long?”

Tsubasa turned her head and was met by the wide smile of Honoka Kosaka.

“Ehh... not at all, I just got here myself.”, she hastily replied, “And please, call me Tsubasa, Inspector.”

“I’m off duty.” Honoka sniggered, “so it’s Honoka.”

“But…”, Honoka looked lost, “in honest, I don’t know why I agreed. You’re a witness in a case I’m working…”

Tsubasa looked down.

“I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable.”, she said shyly.

“No, it’s not that.”, Honoka shook her head, “I just don’t want to cause you any discomfort by reminding you of what happened.”

“In that case… let’s not talk about it”

“Ehh?”

“Let’s not talk about it. Besides, I’m not interested in the case, I did my duty as a citizen, I’m more interested in you.”

“Me?”

“Yes.”, Tsubasa nodded.

“But why?”, Honoka said in wonder, “I’m just me.”

“And to me that is more than enough.”, Tsubasa smirked, causing a blush to form on the inspector’s face.

 _She’s adorable._ , Tsubasa thought.

“Shall we go then? There is this great place just a few minutes away, we can walk if you like?”

“S-Sure.”

 _What is it with this woman? Why can’t I say no to her?_ Honoka wondered as they walked off, leaving the MWPSB behind them.

* * *

They were observing.

Walking close by, doing what people did in a shopping area, but their main attention was on the target: the woman with the green eyes.

They observed how they moved, where they went, what they looked at, even what they drank. Everything could be important, every detail could be vital, so nothing was left to chance.

They didn’t have to worry about the scanners.

For they were grey.

* * *

Honoka had hardly been aware of the passage of time. It was already evening; the day had been lost to conversation and laughter with Tsubasa Kira. Honoka usually dominated every room in social situations without trying, her personality and nature of being cheerful just lighting up the place without necessarily calling attention to herself. But now…

The air of confidence and sheer elegance that Tsubasa radiated was almost like a drug. Honoka hung on what her companion would say, curious to see beyond the exterior. She could hardly believe that this was the same person that had witnessed a crime and not been able to report it directly, it must have been very shocking for Tsubasa to see and hear such savagery.

“… and that is how I got to live here.”, Tsubasa finished as they walked through the streets.

They walked for a few more steps, when suddenly Tsubasa stopped. Honoka took a few more steps until she too halted and turned around looked at Tsubasa.

“Something wrong?”, the quizzical Honoka asked.

“Can I ask you something personal?”, she asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

“Sure.”, Honoka nodded.

“Are you… seeing someone?”, she looked her straight in the eyes.

_That was unexpected._

“Well no.”, Honoka answered slowly, “Hey, wait are you…”

“Would you go out with me?”

Honoka stood dumbfounded. Had their time spent together led up to this? Before she could reply, Tsubasa continued;

“I know this is kind of sudden, but I really enjoyed out time together and I hope you did too. I felt something when I saw you there at the checkpoint and I wanted to know if it was real of I was just happy to see a security. And now I know it’s real.”

She collected her breath.

“There is just something about you. I don’t know. But I’d like to find out. If you want to…”

She waited for Honoka to react.

Honoka stared at Tsubasa, a slight glace coving her eyes, mouth agape. Tsubasa knew she’d maybe been too straight forward, but it had felt to be the right way. Being honest.

Honoka moved her hand and pointed it at herself.

“Me?”, she asked, “You want to go out with me?”

“Well, yes. That’s what I’m saying.”

“But you know almost nothing about me.”

“But I want to find out.”

“My work makes me sometimes not come home for days.”

“I’m aware. You told me earlier”

Honoka felt the plea coming from those emerald eyes. She wanted to say yes, for Tsubasa intrigued her, but was it ethical to do it? Would she put the shorter woman in danger as a result of her work? Tsubasa saw the conflict in Honoka, the want to say yes, but also the fear of not being good enough.

_Silly girl. You’re perfect. I know you are._

“Look,”, Tsubasa began, “all I ask is that you confider it. Nothing more. You have my contact info. Tell me your answer when you know.” She started to walk again, coming closer to Honoka. The motion broke Honoka from her trance.

“I don’t need to wait until tomorrow. The answer is yes.”

Tsubasa drew level with Honoka and put her hand on Honoka’s cheek.

“Wonderful.”, Tsubasa smiled.

Green eyes filled Honoka’s vision until they closed.


	15. What does she want from me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli Ayase asks herself what is going on with her and Nozomi Toujo

The wind blew over the empty steppe. In the distance, small wooden houses, half buried in snow were visible. It was a scene of total peace and serenity, just what Eli Ayase needed to relax and calm herself down.

The encounter with Nozomi Toujo in the cafeteria had once again made it clear to her just how, after just a couple of days, she’d grown fascinated by that woman, how much control, knowingly or unknowingly, Nozomi had over Eli.

It both intrigued and scared Eli to her core, her wants and her stubbornness clashing. She’d never been good at understanding and acting on her emotions, preferring the cold truth of rational thought and logic, but she also understood that by doing so she was only delaying truths that she didn’t want anyone, not even her therapists, to know. Some had probably suspected but Nozomi had been the only one to aggressively trigger them in conversation.

_But then again, that body of hers… no nono NO! I must keep control. There now. It’s clear she’s in that corner, maybe even both, but... did she figure it out? How?_

The more she thought about it, the more confused she got and the more the thoughts swayed away from the topic.

_What does she want from me?_


	16. One of my favourite things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TomatoQueen gives a performance that makes NiCO realize something

She was again standing in the grand hall commi field, feeling quite happy and proud of herself. After having had a wonderful dinner with Maki she’d resisted the temptation to ask the red head to stay overnight. She’d rationalized it by saying that even she’d want nothing more, they should for the time being to be discreet, but not deny that something was going on. Maki had agreed, further stating that they needed to take a moment to think so that they were not lying to themselves.

Neither of them knew that the other was ready to commit, had just the word been said.

They had parted for the night, softly kissing in Nico’s entryway until an alert on Maki’s wrist-com had snapped them out of it. Sonoda wanted to see her in the morning. With a parting kiss and wave the two separated, Nico looking on until the taller woman turned in the hallway to get to her section.

Nico had cleared up and dived into the virtual space, hoping to catch the queen. And a few minutes later, she materialized by the piano. Seconds later a message appeared for Nico’s avatar:

_Request: Private chat_

_Do you accept?_

The answer was easy.

_Yes._

Sha materialized by the piano.

“I was hoping you’d be here.”, said the red shadow.

“NiCO is always everywhere. You’ve been away for days. NiCO was worried.”

“I got hurt at work, so I needed to go to the hospital, no big.”

“You’re ok?”

“I am. Even better than ok.”

“Oh?”

“You remember the co-worker I talked about?”

“Yeah. Did you follow my advice?”

“I did. She blew up and said some things. Apparently, she was interested in me.”, the shadow laughed.

“NiCO’s advice is always the best. Glad it worked out. Give how you play, you must be a descent guy. NiCO knows these things.”

“Well… actually…”

“Oh?”

“I’m a girl.”

“Oh!”, she hesitated for a second, re-evaluating her stance, “NiCO knew of course, it was just a figure of speech.”

“Riiiight”, another laugh.

The shadow adjusted itself at the piano.

“You had some songs you wanted to try?”

“I did, but I’m not really prepared to sing today. Say… why don’t you play your favourite piece? I’m sure the audience would love it too.”

Quite numerous avatars filled the hall, the rumour that TomatoQueen had come back spreading like wildfire. The shadow seemed to consider this.

“Sure.”

A rainfall of notes, a dance, a person, searching, finding, dreaming. Fantasy.

Nico was mesmerized. She was certain she’d heard not just this piece before, but also the way it was played. It felt so… _familiar_.

As the shadow finished, she could only utter:

“That was amazing.”

“Thanks. It helps me think, like rainfall.”

In the real-world Nico froze. She knew where she’d heard that piece, played in that way and that same explanation.

_No, it can’t be._

“What was that?”

“Like rainfall.”

_It has to be._

“It’s very beautiful. NiCO is very sorry, but she has to go. It’s important. I’d wish I could stay here longer, but this is an emergency. Please forgive me.”, and she logged off, leaving the shadow confused as she tore the headset from herself and jumped up and ran out of her quarters. She traversed the corridors as if on autopilot, and as she arrived at her destination, rang the door chime.

Almost a minute passed before there was a click and the door opened, a very baffled Maki looking at her.

“Nico?”

“Maki, this is important. Please play something for me.”

“It’s late, can it wait?”, Maki asked opening the door to let Nico in.

“It can’t. Please.”, Nico implored.

Maki grumbled and walked to the piano.

“I might get in trouble if I play this late, you know.”

“I’ll take the blame. Now please, play _Warehouse Requiem_ for me.”

“What? How do you even know about…”

“Please Maki!”, Nico intersected the question.

“Ok. Fine.”

Maki played one, then two variations. When she finished, she looked at Nico, who’d been staring at her.

“It’s you…”, Nico said.

“Excuse me?”

“It has to be…”

“Nico, you’re not making sense.”

“You’re _TomatoQueen_ , aren’t you?”

Maki’s expression changed to one of scepticism.

“Yes, but what…”

“You just played the piece that you played for me earlier today in a virtual grand hall, didn’t you?”

“How can you know…”, Maki’s expression went thought a range of states before it stopped at revelation.

“You’re that pink avatar… you thought I was a guy. You had to go, there was an emergency.”

Nico nodded.

“It was you.”

They both stared at each other across the piano.

Nico broke the silence.

“You’re one of my… favourite things.”

Their faces moved closer, eyes fluttering shut.


	17. To be not afraid anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you fear the dream, how will you face reality?

They were chasing her, she ran with all she could through the twisting and turning alleyways, occasionally glancing behind her. The only things she saw were grey cloaks and the glint of metal. She heard only heard the racking of her breath and smatter of her bare feet touching the ground. She didn’t know for how long she had been running, nor where she was, getting turned around so often that a maze with no exit har formed in her mind. She took the turns has her fancy took them, spinning ever further the web.

She turned a corner and was met with a blank wall in her path, a dead end where she didn’t know there was one. Her speed made her collide with it, losing her all the momentum she had, crumbling to the ground, out of breath. She tried to stay silent, only to hear the _tap tap_ of heeled boots coming closer, then she saw them.

Three figures, clad in grey robes, faces obscured. She got to her feet, she had nowhere to run, but she wouldn’t let it end here. They came closer, she saw her chance. Bringing forth her last reserves of energy, she sprinted towards them. Obviously surprised, they backed away waiting for her next move. She leapt through them towards freedom beyond, hoping that it would be enough.

It wasn’t.

The cuts came on her sides and on her face, blood erupted, fuelled by her heartbeat, and gushed outwards, she managed to get a few turns away, when her world suddenly became darker and less vibrant. Her step faltered again, and she fell to the ground, momentum carrying her forward. As life ran out from her, they were suddenly crowding her vision.

“You cannot get away.”

She tried to scream.

* * *

The scream echoed through the room. Kotori Minami sat bolt upright in her bed, rapidly checking her arms and face for injuries. There were none. Her breath still ragged, she looked around the room and saw two familiar eyes observing her.

“Come dearest. You won't be afraid anymore.”, said the soft voice of Umi Sonoda.


	18. Discharged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is discharged from the hospital

“… and as long as you don’t exert yourself you should be ok in a few days but try to avoid putting too much pressure on your ribs for at least a week. I’d hate to re-set them again.”, said the doctor to Rin Hoshizora.

“Hehe, I’ll try my best”, replied Rin, faking innocence.

“Doing will be better.”, he put down the chart board,” That’s it. The nurse will help you with the rest if you need to.”

“Nah.”, Rin jumped out of the bed, “It’s fine.”

The doctor sighed, “ _This_ is what I want you to avoid for a bit, you know.”

The rest of the discharging procedure consisted of forms to sign and clothes to dress in. Then Rin left.

_She wasn’t there now either. I’d like to see her again. I guess she won’t now…_

Rin walked unenthusiastically through the corridors, taking an elevator to her floor and walked to her quarters.

The door was ajar.

Rin’s instincts went into overdrive until she realized that the lock had not been forced, it had opened normally and that given where she was, if anyone had been here, it was someone who was authorized.

She gently opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to close the door behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, she saw a figure that she couldn’t really make out sitting on her sofa.

“Hello, Rin”, said a quiet, soft voice.

Recognizing the voice, Rin felt very happy.

_Kayo-chin_


	19. When sound turns to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent comment, a revelation, a way forward

“Good morning. It is 0715. Your first appointment is at 0900. Department meeting.”

Maki waved the assistant into silence and looked up at the ceiling.

 _What a night. First, she’s that over-genki pink avatar and now…_ , she thought as she looked down at the sheets.

Nico Yazawa was laying, partially covered next to Maki, the smaller woman’s head resting on Maki’s breast. Maki could see a couple of faded scars, testaments to violence, on Nico’s back. Her arm gently stroked Nico as images of last night flooded into her mind, making Maki blush. She was no virgin, but the intensity of the proceedings had been off the scale, emotional and sexual sensations had mixed to perfection.

She hoped that Nico had felt it too. Nico had said that it was something more now than interest, but what? Love? Romance? Friends with benefits? Not the last one sure, but maybe infatuation? Maybe? Could she hope? Whatever it was, it was real.

Before she had time to put her thoughts into order, Nico woke up.

“Morning.”, Nico yawned as she crawled up and gave Maki a kiss.

“Good morning”, said Maki smiling, “Sleep well?”

“After yesterday? You better believe I did.”, she said unabashed, Maki turning slightly red.

“Don’t be embarrassed.”, Nico continued to tease, “It’s like you made colours and light sparkle with every sound you made.”

_Click!_

Maki looked astounded at Nico, frozen in place.

“What did you say?”, Maki asked, her voice sounding very far away.

Nico tilted her head.

“ _Don’t be embarrassed_.”

“No, not that… “

“ _Colours and light_?”

“Yes…”

“ _light sparkle with every sound_?”

Maki stared blankly past Nico. Now she remembered.

She sat bolt upright, almost catapulting Nico into the wall. Before Nico could protest, Maki found Nico's head and firmly but gently brought it to her own. She kissed Nico with a burning intensity that Nico responded instantly to. When Maki broke the kiss, she moved back just enough so that they could clearly see each other’s faces.

“You are amazing Nico. Please stay with me.”, Maki said with a violet fire burning in her eyes.

“… sure…?”, Nico was not really certain how she should respond.

Maki was elated, Nico had helped her remember something that she’d thought of before, but that never got thought through the whole way.

_I’ve got you now. I know why you do it and I know what you have._


	20. An inspectors morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspektor Kousaka wakes up, but not at home

Inspector Honoka Kosaka was in a panic, running around in an unknown flat, trying to find her things having awoken just minutes earlier by her alarm. At first, she had ignored in, relishing in the warm bed and in the other person in it. Suddenly she had realised where she was and had jumped out of the warmth and now, she was trying to find her clothes.

She managed to find her underwear and trousers quite quickly, but her shirt and tie were nowhere to be found. She decided to start dressing, getting on her underwear, trying to hook her bra, when her hands were suddenly seized, and she felt a naked body pressing against hers.

“In a hurry to get away from me?”, a seductive voice said behind her.

“No. “, Honoka stopped moving, “I… I have to go to work.”

The hands attempted to open her bra, Honoka spun away from the grip, eyeing a very naked Tsubasa Kira who stood confidently in her birthday suit. Honoka felt a pang of regret that she had to go.

“This not enough to keep you?”, Tsubasa twirled.

Honoka couldn’t look away, Tsubasa’s body was incredible.

“It’s not that. I’d love to spend more time with you, but I can’t skip this. Sorry.”

Tsubasa looked hurt.

“But I want to see you again!”, Honoka blurted out, “I… I… I mean… I usually don’t do this sort of thing when I meet someone for the first time.”

Tsubasa seemed to consider this, small hand gestures moving around her body.

“I don’t know if I should be offended or happy. What should I be?”

Now it was Honoka’s turn to consider her question. It had her stumped.

“I don’t know… I mean… it was amazing, and I would like to see you again.”

She blushed, looking down at the floor.

“See me just for the….”, Tsubasa said.

“NO!”, Honoka interrupted her, waving her hands around, “I mean, I want to get to know you better, spend more time with you. And I don’t want to lead you on… last night was amazing, but I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you. You’re…”

“Stop it right there!”, Tsubasa held up a hand, silencing Honoka, “I brought you here because I wanted to, because I wanted _you_. Not just anyone, _YOU_! Please understand that. I am interested in you, even more… now.”

She walked towards Honoka.

“So please, don’t feel bad, don’t feel like you took advantage. I want this.”, she kissed Honoka on the cheek, “I just hope you do too.”

Honoka looked into those pleading green eyes. Like before there was just one response.

“I do. I want something more too. I really do.”

“Good then…”, Tsubasa clasped her arms around Honoka’s neck and pulled her closer, “… go out there and save the world. Inspector.”

She kissed Honoka passionately, articulating the pleasure when Honoka responded in kind.


	21. No one can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth is revealed.

Eli Ayase woke up with a jolt, her entire body hurt. She looked around, only seeing a wide-open steppe. After a few moments of confusion, it dawned on her.

_I fell asleep in the therapy pod. No wonder I hurt all over._

She slowly activated her various limbs, power through the aches and pains of muscles that had rested in odd positions. She checked the time.

_Just time enough to get some coffee before the meeting. I hope I don’t smell. She might object._

She stopped, realizing her thought process. She’d been worried about Toujo’s opinion. Eli had tried to figure out what her colleague wanted from her. But last night’s ruminations had not yielded any results.

As she slowly stood up, being careful not to lose her balance, an entire suite of sensations kicked in. Most pressing, a visit to the personal, followed by coffee, strong coffee.

She turned of the holography and opened the door. Nozomi was standing just outside. Eli jumped back.

“Good morning. Thought you’d woken up by now. Here,”, she held forward a cup with a dark liquid, “drink this.”

Hesitantly, Eli accepted the cup. It smelled like coffee, well almost like coffee. Slightly richer. The cup was warm, but not piping hot, but felt like it had never been that hot. She recovered and took a big gulp.

It was not coffee, but, for some reason, she didn’t mind. Her muscles started to relax and the fog in her mind began to clear.

“Nozomi, what is…”

“But Miss Ayase, we’re on duty.”, Nozomi teased and chuckled when she saw Eli’s deadpan expression, “It’s tea, Eli. Higher in stimulants, legal ones, than coffee and almost with the same taste profile. Also it’s healthier than coffee so you can drink more of it.”

Eli took another swig.

“It’s… really good. Thank you.”

“Ohh the lengths I go for you.”, Nozomi teased.

Eli sighed.

“Let’s go, not good form to keep our colleagues waiting.”

They started to briskly walk along the corridors.

“One question:”, Nozomi suddenly said as she tried to keep pace with the blonde’s long legs, “Why are you so keen on treating the enforcers as your equals?”

They passed into another hallway.

“Because I know what it is like.”

Nozomi stopped in her tracks. Eli stopped a few paces in front of her.

“You knew, didn’t you? You read my file, even the fine print?”, she asked.

Nozomi hadn’t, but would she be believed.

“I didn’t. I didn’t want to.”

Silence fell around them. Electronic noises were the only sounds heard, far of in the distance.

“Now you know.”, Eli turned towards Nozomi, “And I’d rather have you shoot me than Yazawa. At least I think you won’t get a kick out of it. Am I wrong?”

“No, I won’t enjoy it. I’ll do it if I have to, but only then. I’d rather help you.”

Eli laughed.

“No one can”, she turned away, “Let’s go” and walked off.

 _Let me in and you’ll see_ , Nozomi thought and started walking to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becoming reformed, i.e. getting you crime coefficient under 100 is possible as seen in the third season of Psycho-Pass
> 
> Also, this marks the end of Act 2.  
> Thanks to everyone that read the story so far, I hope you found it enjoyable and entertaining. There'll be a short intermission before we head into Act 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Act 2.
> 
> Any comments on improvement, kudos and all that are always appreciated.


End file.
